Hard at Work
by Suspicious Popsicle
Summary: It's exactly what the title says.


A/N: I'm just posting all sorts of unnecessary things today.

Prompted by Bad0mens mistakenly typing: 'just because the captain doesn't have you _in slacks_' rather than '_in shackles_.' Typos are fun. =D

Disclaimer: The characters and settings in this story are from _Tales of Vesperia_ and do not belong to me.

* * *

Sodia could feel her eye twitching. It had been a particularly trying week and all she wanted to do was get the Commandant's signature on a few supply orders, some letters of commendation, and one very well deserved discharge, and then she could go home and let her hair down for a little while before plunging back into the endless work of helping to run the Imperial Knights. She _really_ hadn't needed to walk in on the scene that had awaited her on the other side of the thick doors to Flynn's state room.

She had known for years that Flynn and Lowell were more than friends. There simply wasn't any denying it when she worked as closely with the Commandant as she did and was privy to so many of their meetings. It was something that she had forced herself to come to terms with, though she never encouraged the relationship and tried to steer Flynn clear of the influence of his childhood friend as often as she could. Still, it had been years since the events at Zaude. Lowell had kept his word and never spoken of her actions to Flynn, and Sodia in turn hadn't tried to kill him again. It was water under the crumbling shrine.

This, though…this came close to being entirely too much for her to handle.

Lowell was bent over the desk, his hands clenched around fistfuls of what most certainly were very important documents and his pants bunched around the tops of his boots. Flynn stood behind him in a similar state of undress, though his hands were fastened tightly on Lowell's waist. Both of them had frozen when she had opened the door, drawn-out groans of satisfaction petering awkwardly out into silence, and now they were just staring at her, mutely, probably waiting for her to back out of the room in a panic.

She narrowed her eyes, completely fed up with pretty much everything and not willing to put off her duties any further. She was going to do what she had come to do, damn it, and then she was going to go home, take a bath, and maybe scream.

"Commandant Flynn, I have several documents that require your signature."

"Uh, S-Sodia, this…this isn't…."

"Damn it, Flynn, how hard is it to lock the door?"

Her steps were the quick, measured steps of a soldier in perfect control. Her eyes never left Flynn's face as it grew redder under her fixed stare. Maybe there wasn't a damned thing in the world she could do to keep Flynn from getting himself mixed up with Lowell, but she wasn't about to make things easy for them.

"I, ah, I really think those can probably wait."

"No, sir. We've been putting them off all week dealing with that problem in Torim Harbor, and then there was Master Ioder's address before the Council and the leaders from the guilds, and after that—"

"Yes, I remember, but—"

"This is getting really uncomfortable."

"Shut _up_, Yuri."

"If you'll just sign these, sir, I'll be on my way." Straight-faced, she laid the papers out over Lowell's back.

"Did she just…?" Lowell twisted a little to look, but Flynn's grip kept him still enough that the documents didn't fall off. "Flynn, if you actually use me as a desk, I swear—!"

"Would you hand me my pen?" Flynn's voice was higher than it should have been, and his eyes seemed much bluer than usual against the fierce blush that had entirely filled in his face.

Sodia walked around to the other side of the desk and brought back the inkwell and quill. She set them down on Lowell's shoulder.

"Are you really going to let her do that?" he yelped.

"Please, shut up."

Apparently, Flynn had lost the ability to look her in the eye. He signed the papers as quickly as possible and she took them from him one by one. The fluttering of the pages and the hiss of the drying sand were horribly loud in the quiet that had settled over the room, and she took her time studying the letters as they dried and pretending not to care that the Commandant was being very careful to look everywhere but at her while his lover glared daggers as sharp as the one she'd used on him so long ago.

"You can go now," Yuri snapped. "I can assure you that the mood is completely spoiled."

Flynn groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Calmly, Sodia gathered up the papers, cleared away the excess sand, and walked out of the room. As the door closed behind her, she felt a tiny smirk lift the corner of her lips. Maybe that would teach them not to fool around where they might be caught.


End file.
